Equilibrium War
* IRON * TORN * Argent * Molon Labe ---- AZTEC ---- * GLOF * AB ---- The SuperFriends ---- * GOD * RIA * R&R * NPL ---- Dos Equis ---- * MHA * Sparta * Fark ---- Aftermath ---- * TTK * CRAP * CCC * MCXA * NADC * Apparatus ---- Sons of Anarchy ---- * Sengoku * TENE * TOR ---- Die Linke * LSF * UCR ---- Independents * NPO * TIO * NATO * NEW * DB4D * TPF * DT * Nebula-X * Ragnarok * Invicta * NpO * Avalanche * The Legion * CoJ * CA * SNAFU * Grämlins * Zulu * LoSS * GPF * FAN * GO * PPO * UE * GDA ---- Support * NSO |force2 = Competence ---- Doom House Accords ---- * Umbrella * MK * GOONS ---- Complaints and Grievances Union ---- * ODN * INT * GATO * TLR ---- * DBDC * TOP * VE * OTR * TSO * Alchemy * NG * NoR * Deinos * MW * UCoN * Hooligans * HB * EvU |strength1 = |strength2 = |commander1 = Equilibrium Leaders queenhailee MCRABT Brehon ...and others |commander2 = Competence Leaders Jatayu - Supreme Commander Natan Sardonic ...and others |notes = GOD, RIA, TTK and CRAP are also part of the Chestnut Accords bloc.}} R&R is also part of the Dos Equis bloc.}} CCC and Invicta are also part of the Arizona bloc.}} AI is also part of the Sons of Anarchy bloc.}} Die Linke was announced mid-war; LSF thus participated both as an independent coalition member for a few days and then as a member of the bloc.}} }} The Equilibrium War, or EQ War for short, was a war that started when Anarchy Inc and their allies; IRON, NPO, TIO, NATO declared war on Umbrella on January 18, 2013. As the casus belli, Anarchy Inc cited Umbrella filling the defensive war slots of an ex-Umbrella rogue, who attacked Ai nations, within four minutes of him coming out of peace mode thus preventing Ai from getting a successful stagger/counterattack on MoP(see fig 1. below). The war was one of the fastest expanding wars in CN history with over 1/3 of all nations in the game being involved within three days of the start of the war. Umbrella lost its sanctioned alliance status on 25 January due to the war. The Global Radiation Level peaked at 79.15 on 28 February. For a list of individuals who fought in the Equilibrium War see: Category:Equilibrium War veteran. __TOC__ Alternative names *Anti-BIBO war (Blood In Blood Out) by Umbrella CN forum issues Starting on 22 January the CN forums went offline, disrupting the war. Confederatio Aesir was able to post a declaration of war on 23 January during a brief window when they were online but they went offline shortly thereafter. Cult of Justitia made their declaration of war on Umbrella via a speech posted on pastebin. SNAFU resorted to declaring war on TOP via IRC announcement shortly after update on 24 January with a screenshot of the log passed around to inform other alliances. and would later post declarations of war once the forums came back online late on January 24. External links Declarations of War Equilibrium *January 18, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - *January 23, 2013 - CoJ declare war on Umbrella *January 23, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - SNAFU declare war on TOP *January 24, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 27, 2013 - *January 27, 2013 - *January 28, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *February 2, 2013 - *February 2, 2013 - *February 6, 2013 - *February 8, 2013 - *February 13, 2013 - *February 17, 2013 - *February 23, 2013 - *February 23, 2013 - *March 3, 2013 - *March 13, 2013 - *March 19, 2013 - *March 21, 2013 - DH/C&G and allies *January 18, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 27, 2013 - *January 28, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *January 30, 2013 - *February 8, 2013 - *February 8, 2013 - *February 12, 2013 - *February 14, 2013 - *February 20, 2013 - *February 21, 2013 - *February 21, 2013 - *February 21, 2013 - Surrenders and Withdrawals *January 27, 2013 - For Competence *March 8, 2013 - *March 11, 2013 - *March 19, 2013 - *March 26, 2013 - Individual Surrender Terms Declarations of Support *January 18, 2013 - Other *December 25, 2012 - *January 18, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - Stats Pre/Post war stats Propaganda File:Umb war propaganda1.gif|A signature made by D34th for the Equilibrium coalition. See also Category:Equilibrium War Category:Alliance Wars Category:Global Wars Category:2013 Category:Wars involving Sparta Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order Category:Wars involving the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Wars involving The Imperial Order Category:Wars involving Anarchy Inc Category:Wars involving Sengoku Category:Duckroll Category:SuperFriends Category:Complaints and Grievances Union Category:Dos Equis Category:AZTEC Category:Aftermath Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Umbrella